Diamonds
by Mangetsu 1023
Summary: "Si je n'avais pas quitté Konoha pour au final tuer un innocent, est-ce-que les choses auraient été différentes ?" Sasuke se remet en question et repense à ce qu'il a vécu avant d'entamer son combat final contre Naruto. Dead-Fic


**Titre : Diamonds**

**Auteure : Mangetsu 1023**

**Disclaimer : Naruto et Sasuke appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genres : Romance/Drama**

**Couple : SasuNaru**

* * *

**Alors...comment vous expliquez cette one-shot ?**

Disons déjà que j'ai regardé la traduction de Diamonds de Rihanna et quelle m'a inspirée. C'est différent de mon style d'écriture habituel mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

J'ai essayé de vous montrer ma version de la psychologie de Sasuke même s'il est évident que j'ai du taire son côté psychopathe et faire ressortir son côté guimauve ^^'

J'ai fait en sorte que ça concorde avec le manga et de vous montrer la fin la plus probable et la plus poétique pour moi.

J'espère que la sensibilité que j'ai essayé de faire passer par les mots atteignent vos coeur yaoïstes.

Euh, voilà pour le blabla bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas de page ;)

* * *

**Note **: Pensez à mettre la musique pendant votre lecture (Diamonds de Rihanna), elle rajoute beaucoup.

* * *

Ça me fait mal tu sais ?

Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, à l'époque je n'étais qu'un enfant. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que mon bonheur s'arrêterait si tôt. Que mon dernier sourire s'effacerait si vite. Et que cette envie de vengeance me changerait.

Je n'avais pas fais attention aux autres. Mon but, ma voie, étaient tous tracés. Je devais tuer mon frère. Pour l'honneur de mon clan mais aussi pour toutes ses années d'innocences perdues.

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Briller comme un diamant_

Pourtant je t'ai rencontré. Comment oublier ce petit garçon perdu en haut de la colline. Si tu savais à quel point mon envie de te voir et de te parler me tiraillait les entrailles. Je savais qu'on se ressemblait. Je l'avais vu dans tes yeux.

Puis à l'académie, on s'est « affronté », nous étions tellement différents. De notre apparence jusqu'à notre caractère. Même notre façon de penser était différente mais si tu avais été à ma place, aurais-tu été comme moi ?

Ce qui nous a rapproché ? La haine sûrement, ma haine pour mon frère et la haine des villageois à ton encontre. Mais ce sont nos différences qui nous ont vraiment unies.

Ton incroyable don pour te lier à n'importe qui et redonner confiance aux autres. Moi je l'avais perdu depuis un bon moment, l'espoir. Celui de réussir à impressionner mon père, celui d'être aussi fort qu'Itachi, mais plus que tout, celui de tourner la page et d'avancer.

Tourner la page et avancer ? Ils sont bien gentils les gens de nous dire ça, mais ils ne savent pas à quel point ça fait mal. Comment comprendre lorsque l'on est enfant que ses parents ne reviendront pas.

Que jamais plus je ne pourrais revoir ma mère me sourire.

On ne profite pas assez des choses de la vie. Il ne faut jamais prévoir de choses pour demain puisqu'on ne sait pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir.

Mais à ce moment là, quand on ne prévoit plus rien, qu'on ne ressent rien et qu'on arrête de se lier aux autres de peur de tous perdre. Est-ce-que ça ne veut pas dire qu'on se refuse à la vie ?

_J'ai trouvé une lumière dans un magnifique océan_

_J'ai choisi d'être heureuse_

_Toi et moi, toi et moi_

_Nous sommes comme des diamants dans le ciel_

Je t'ai pris pour rival mais je savais au fond que c'était bien plus que ça. Tu m'avais fait rire. Moi qui m'étais refusé aux autres. Tu avais réussi à faire ressortir l'enfant enfouit en moi depuis trop longtemps.

C'est peut-être ça la véritable raison de mon départ. Je m'étais senti faible.

Je me souviens du jour de notre toute première mission. De comme je m'étais jeté devant toi pour t'éviter une attaque qui t'aurait sans doute été mortel. J'avais prétendu que mon corps avait bougé tout seul. Mais la vérité c'est que quand j'avais vu dans les yeux de notre adversaire que c'était toi qu'il visait. Je m'étais juste dit, pas lui.

Tandis que mes yeux se fermaient sur ce monde si cruel, j'ai capturé une dernière fois ton regard, parce que si l'on doit mourir, ne souhaite-t-on pas que notre dernière vision soit idyllique ? Pour moi, rien n'était plus beau que tes yeux, aussi bleus que l'océan. Et c'est ce que je vis juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_Tu es une étoile filante que je vois_

_Une vision d'extase_

_Lorsque tu me serres dans tes bras, je suis vivante_

_Nous sommes comme des diamants dans le ciel_

Le temps a passé, j'ai quitté le village et évidemment tu m'as retenu. Notre combat a fait rage mais surtout un moment resta gravé dans ma mémoire à jamais.

Juste après notre sphère d'énergie, lorsque je m'étais retrouvé au dessus de ton corps et que j'avais vu tes paupières closes. J'ai eu mal. Tellement mal. Comme un étau qui serrait mon cœur de toutes ses forces et m'empêchait de respirer. Même la constatation que j'avais été le seul à réchappé au massacre de mon frère ne m'avait pas fait aussi mal.

Et je m'étais écroulé à genoux devant ton corps que je pensais sans vie.

_Je savais que nous ne ferions qu'un immédiatement_

_Oh, immédiatement_

_Au premier regard, j'ai quitté l'énergie des rayons du soleil _

_J'ai vu la vie dans tes yeux_

_Ce soir, toi et moi nous sommes si brillants_

_Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel_

_Les yeux dans les yeux, si vivants_

_Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel_

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel_

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel_

C'était peut-être un acte désespéré, mais nos visages étaient si proches que quand j'avais senti ta respiration chaude et lente sur mes joues, je n'avais pas hésité et j'avais fondu sur tes lèvres.

Elles étaient moites et humides, rien de plus normal avec la pluie, mais je me souviens aussi de leur douceur et de la manière dont elles épousaient parfaitement les miennes. Le temps c'était suspendu tandis que je goûtais à tes lèvres et à ta saveur délicate. Un baiser chaste mais si pur que s'en était troublant, même pour moi.

Puis je m'étais relevé et avais abandonné mon bandeau à côté de toi, avec l'espoir égoïste, au fond de moi, que tu le garderais toujours près de toi.

_Les paumes levées vers l'univers_

_Alors que nous, moonshine et molly_

_Sentons la chaleur, nous ne mourrons jamais,_

_Nous sommes comme des diamants dans le ciel_

_Tu es une étoile filante que je vois_

_Une vision d'extase_

_Lorsque tu me serres dans tes bras, je suis vivante_

_Nous sommes comme des diamants dans le ciel_

Puis le temps a passé. J'ai appris la vérité sur le massacre de mon clan, trop tard cependant. Le mal avait déjà été fait. J'avais tué un innocent. Pire que ça, j'avais enlevé la vie de l'un des seuls êtres qui m'aimait plus que tout.

Ma colère et ma haine augmentèrent et ma fureur contre Konoha et ses habitants débuta. Tuer l'un des responsables du massacre avait été un tel soulagement pour moi. Je n'avais pas fait attention à l'époque, que je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans les ténèbres de mon cœur.

Mais toi oui, et tu avais essayé de me ramener, comme toujours.

_Au premier regard, j'ai senti l'énergie des rayons du soleil_

_J'ai vu la vie dans tes yeux_

_Ce soir, toi et moi nous sommes si brillants_

_Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel_

_Les yeux dans les yeux, si vivants_

_Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel_

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel_

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel_

Tu avais changé, tu étais différent, plus mature peut être. En tout cas, tout le long de ton discours, la flamme dans tes yeux n'avait pas faiblie un seul instant.

Tu étais vraiment un être merveilleux. Je t'avais prévenu de tes deux options. « Me tuer, protéger Konoha et devenir un héros. » ou bien « Être tué par moi et finir ta vie en perdant ! »

Bien sûr tu avais refusé, quoi de plus normal, tu étais une vrai tête de mule.

« Non, je ne serai ni un perdant, ni un héros qui aura ton sang sur les mains ! »

Mais, tu as dit une phrase, celle qui resta gravée dans ma mémoire tout ce temps, car elle était non seulement la preuve d'une grande générosité, mais surtout celle d'un grand sacrifice.

« Je porterai le fardeau de ta haine et nous mourrons ensemble. »

Si tu savais comme j'étais heureux lorsque tu as prononcé cette phrase. Pour moi aussi il était inconcevable de te tuer. Même si je me voilais la face. Tu étais devenu une des personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux. Ma lumière.

Et j'ai réalisé une chose capitale.

J'étais tombé amoureux de toi.

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Ce soir, toi et moi nous sommes si brillants_

_Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel_

_Les yeux dans les yeux, si vivants_

Aussi belle soit elle, notre mort. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu te trompes. Je savais que tu avais une vie, des amis et un rêve à réalisé. Mais ce jour là, tu t'es quand même dressé devant moi. Et nous nous sommes battus.

Tu avais beaucoup progressé. J'avais le Mangekyou Sharingan éternel et tu avais le mode Hermite. J'avais le Susanno, tu avais Kyûbi. J'avais Amaterasu et tu avais le Fûton Rasen Shuriken.

Mais pourtant, durant notre combat j'avais remarqué que tu ne te donnais pas à fond. Ce qui t'avais vallut une belle entaille remplie de poison le long de ton dos.

Tu ne pouvais pas faire le poids face à ma haine.

J'étais à ta merci, acculé contre le mur ton kunai contre ma gorge, je voyais toutes les émotions défilées derrières tes prunelles saphirs. Je voulais que tu le fasses, car l'entaille qu'avait laissée Kusanagi dans ton dos te tuerait, je le savais.

Le poison qui avait ravagé ton corps commençait enfin à faire effet. Je le voyais dans tes yeux, comme toujours.

Brusquement tu tombas sur le sol, haletant la sueur recouvrait ton front. Pourtant je ne t'avais jamais trouvé plus beau que maintenant.

Comme lors de notre combat à la vallée de la fin, je finis à genoux mais à côté de toi cependant.

Tu vis que j'approchais mon katana de mon torse, et je vis tes yeux s'écarquiller d'incompréhension, sûrement pensais-tu que je voulais t'achever.

Tu ouvris la bouche et me parla enfin.

-Pour…pou..r..quoi ?

Je reculai mon arme et encadrai ta tête de mes bras, nos torses se touchaient et je pouvais entendre les battements désordonnés de ton cœur.

Je penchai mon visage vers le tien et posai en douceur mes lèvres sur les tiennes. C'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait, un souvenir lointain qui revenait me hanter. Sauf que dans mon souvenir tu ne répondais pas au baiser.

Mais ce n'était pas une illusion, tes lèvres bougeaient timidement sur les miennes. Ma langue demanda l'accès à ta bouche et tu lui accordas le passage.

C'était merveilleux, je me sentais vraiment heureux, heureux d'être avec toi, ici. Même si l'on devait mourir. Il y avait tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu te dire.

Te dire à quel point le fait de t'aimer me faisait mal, car je savais que j'avais tout gâché. Car si j'étais resté, tout aurait été différent.

Tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu vivre avec toi, si seulement... On dit que l'on pourrait construire un monde avec des "si". J'y crois, un monde pour toi et moi.

_Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel_

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Briller comme un diamant_

Je me séparai à contre cœur de tes lèvres, mais c'était maintenant ou jamais. Dans un dernier souffle, je te disais tout ce qui faisait de moi ce que je étais. Et plus important encore, par ces mots, je te léguais mon fardeau.

-Je t'aime Naruto.

Tu souris même si tes yeux devenaient vitreux, tu attrapas mon poignet droit en simultanéité avec ma main gauche qui me transperca avec Kusanagi.

Des perles d'eaux salées coulaient sur mes joues, tandis que je m'allongai à côté de toi, ma main dans la tienne.

Je te dis une dernière chose. Qui t'expliquait le pourquoi de mon geste.

-Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas.

-Je t'aime Sasuke.

Nos yeux se fermaient sur ce monde et les ténèbres envahissaient mon esprit. Pourtant je n'avais pas peur, parce que je savais qu'où j'allais, il y aurait ma famille, mais plus que tout, que je ne serai plus jamais seul.

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Briller comme un diamant_

_Briller comme un diamant._

La lune solitaire veilla sur les corps des deux amants. Sa lumière avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant, éclairant uniquement les deux jeunes hommes et laissant les décombres de leur champ de bataille dans l'ombre de la nuit.

L'on pouvait dire que leurs deux corps semblaient briller comme un diamant sous son halo protecteur.

Fin.

* * *

**Vous m'en voulez ?**

Je suis désolé mais pour moi c'est la fin la plus rationnel (sans le côté yaoi, soyons réaliste - -')

Je me suis renseignez et Shippuden est la dernière étape de Naruto. En sachant ça, il doit donc mettre un terme au manga pour se faire il a quatre solutions :

**1.** Naruto gagne contre Sasuke, le bien triomphe, Naruto fait une dépression pour avoir tué son meilleur ami mais devient quand même Hokage.

**2. **Sasuke gagne et là c'est la merde parce que ça veut dire que les méchants gagnent et si Masashi Kishimoto ne veut pas recevoir de lettres scandalisés de fans, je pense qu'il évitera cette fin.

**3.** Ils gagnent tout les deux et tout est bien qui finit bien. Cette fin est un gros **WTF ? **Pour tout ceux qui suivent le manga depuis son commencement et se dise : Tout ça pour ça...

**4.** Ils s'entretuent mais les gentils gagnent quand même et Sakura devient dépressive et se suicide (lol) mais au moins cette fin mettrait un point final à ce manga.

Désolé pour ce point culture qui était sûrement chiant mais ça m'intéresserais de savoir si vous ête pour la fin 1, 2,3 ou 4.

Et accesoirement savoir ce que vous avez pensez de la fic. A la prochaine ;) et merci d'avoir lu ^^


End file.
